comicbookuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
James Logan
James Howlett was born a mutant in rural Canada, and started out as a sickly child. His mutation did not present itself until he witnessed a violent death, and was forced to flee his home and live on the road due to the claws made of bone that protrude from between his knuckles. For a time, he lived amongst the beasts of the wilderness, before fighting in World War II. After WWII, James made his way to Japan. While there, he learned the ways of the Samurai to help calm his berserker rage, before another violent death triggered his return to his native country. James would later participate in the Vietnam War, where he would meet and work alongside Captain America and brothers Samuel and Nick Fury. After the War, While often shrouded in mystery, Wolverine's past is full of government secrets, traumatic events, and death. Early Life Wolverine's life began in Alberta, Canada, during the late 19th century (1801-1900). The man who would come to be known simply as "Logan" was born James Howlett, the second son of Elizabeth Howlett (née Creed) and John Howlett, Sr., owners of a large estate. However, in his adulthood James came to resemble the appearance of the groundskeeper, Thomas Logan, much more closely than his legal father. It is probable that he is the product of an illicit affair between Elizabeth Howlett and Thomas Logan. As a boy, James was notably frail and was prone to bouts of allergic attacks. He spent most of his early years on the estate grounds and had two playmates that lived on the Howlett estate with him: Rose O'Hara, a red-headed Irish girl who was brought in from town to be a companion to young James, and a boy Adam Logan nicknamed "Dog", the grounds-keeper's son. Thomas Logan was an alcoholic and was extremely abusive to his son. The children were close friends but as they reached young adulthood, the abuse inflicted upon Dog warped his mind. Dog made unwanted advances toward Rose, which James reported to his father. In retaliation Dog killed James' puppy, in turn leading to the expulsion of Thomas Logan and Dog from the estate. Young James Howlett pops his claws for the first time. Thomas Logan, in a drunken stupor and armed with a shotgun, invaded the Howlett estate with his son and attempted to take Elizabeth Howlett (his former lover) and James Howlett (who he claimed to be the father of) with him. John, Sr. attempted to stop him and Thomas Logan shot him in the head in cold blood. James had just entered the room when this occurred and for the first time his mutation manifested; his claws extended from the backs of his hands and he attacked the intruders with uncharacteristic ferocity, killing Thomas Logan, but not before confessing to being his father. Fearing for their safety, Rose fled the estate with Adam and James who appeared to have been deeply traumatized about everything that had happened back at the estate. Dog falsely reported to the police and James' grandfather that Rose had murdered John Howlett, Sr. and Thomas Logan. Old Man Howlett shunned James and Rose for this, but due to the fact James remained his bloodline, he used his influence in the town to make sure there were no authorities on duty at the train station for the next 10 hours, and granted them some money. With no family left, he allowed Dog to come with him. However, Adam was showing signs of being a psychopath. Working For The Canadian Government Weapon X Lost Past Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Powers and Abilities His powerful healing factor enabled the supersoldier program Weapon X to bond the near-indestructible metal alloy Adamantium to his skeleton and claws without killing him. Friends Romantic Interests *Jean Grey *Deathstrike *Mariko Yashida *Yukio *Storm *Raven Darkholme Trivia and Notes *He is a Hockey fan. Links * Wolverine's Gallery more commonly known as Logan and later in life Wolverine, he is a Mutant, possessing animal-keen senses, enhanced physical capabilities, three retracting bone claws on each hand and a Healing Factor. His powerful healing factor enabled the supersoldier program Weapon X to bond the near-indestructible metal alloy Adamantium to his skeleton and claws without killing him. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:X-Men Members Category:Mutant Category:X-Men: Season 1 Characters Category:X-Men: Season 2 Characters Category:X-Men: Season 3 Characters Category:X-Men: Season 4 Characters Category:X-Men: Season 5 Characters Category:X-Men: Season 6 Characters Category:X-Men: Season 7 Characters Category:X-Men: Season 8 Characters Category:X-Men: Season 9 Characters Category:X-Men: Season 10 Characters